


Sibling (aka Brother or Sister or Both)

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremy Barton [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birth, Established Relationship, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Pregnancy, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint explains to Jeremy that he is going to be an elder sibling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling (aka Brother or Sister or Both)

Natasha had just told him that she was pregnant, again. Clint was very excited as he had wanted a second child for sometime now. Jeremy was now 6 years old and he wanted to give his son a little sibling. Secretly Clint wanted a daughter.  
Natasha had gone to Bruce for a check up. So Clint decided to tell Jeremy.  
He saw Jeremy playing with his toys and he sat down with him. Clint said, " Jer, how do you feel about being a big brother ? "  
Jeremy looked up and asked, " Like Uncle Barney and you ? "  
Clint replied, " Yes."  
Jeremy gave an excited squeal and shouted, " Yes but Daddy will I have a little brother or sister. I want a little sister so I can protect her, but I don't mind a brother either."  
Clint chuckled and said, " We wont know until few months later."

Few Months Later

Clint, Natasha and Jeremy were having dinner. Natasha's stomach was huge.  
Natasha was telling them about the latest doctor's visit, when Jeremy asked, " Mommy will I have a little brother or sister ? "  
Natasha looked at both of them and said, " You are going to be having both, Jer. We are having twins, Clint. A boy and a girl."  
Clint and Jeremy gave excited shouts and hugged Natasha.  
Clint said, " For a girl we already decided Amelia Maria " Natasha nodded, " Well for the boy I was thinking Steven Edward after Steve and Tony."  
Natasha said, " That's a good idea. Bruce and Thor can be each one's godfathers."  
Clint nodded. Jeremy's godfather was Fury and Jer was born 30th October on Halloween.

1 month later

Amelia Maria Baton and Steven Edward Barton were born on 24th December on Christmas Eve. Jeremy Philip Barton was a proud elder brother.

**Author's Note:**

> 6th in series.


End file.
